The World Keeper
by Powerhouse123
Summary: Join Alex Peter as he journeys the multiverse to save it from World ending events, supervillains and even rogue World Keepers. in this epic adventure sci-fi. hope you enjoy this is my first actual story so it might be a bit rough. and if you get confused on the worlds check out World Keeper World Guide
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys disclameri do not own Star Wars, Marveland DC. They are owned by Disney and Warner.**

* * *

"HA, HA!" I shout. Hi, I'm Alex Peter a world keeper from Earth 20, Dimension 1, and Time 2120. Currently, I am on world 11 riding a cosmic wave back to earth and it is radical.

 _World 11 dimension 3 time 25/04/2201_

 _World 11 a time where the earth has grown to the reach where the population needs to move to space._

"That was sweet! I better go home and try to study for an upcoming exam" I say tiredly to Sam. "That's cool dude school is important, but not as fun as riding cosmic waves dude but it is important for life, and get a good grade," Sam replies. I walk off than my super watch goes off. It's a message, a video chat.

 ** _Super watch_**

 _A watch that only World Keepers can have_

 _Abilities_

 _1._ _Teleportation_

 _2._ _Time travel_

 _3._ _World jumping_

 _4._ _Dimension jumping_

 _5._ _Laser stun/melt_

 _6._ _Communication through different worlds_

It's the director calling. "Alex, I'm picking up information about Vortex. My Intel says that he escaped from medium level security. Since Paul is on vacation _on world 24_ I'm needing you to go after him. Report back immediately. Director bob out." I am so excited but I keep it in (a little). Then I world jump to my world.

 _Vortex_

 _A rogue world keeper keen on trying to destroy every world and dimension one at a time already succussed in destroying world 30 turning it into a banishment world_

 _World jump_

 _Jumping between worlds by removing your particles than rearranging them perfectly._

 _World 20_

 _A world with futuristic qualities since the time of 0001. It has increased medical and scientific research working._

Back at HQ, I met up with the big man. "So what do I get for going for save the multiverse? A sidekick or a robot dog?" I ask. "You get these. A new suit made from microfibre and flex able Black Iron and it also increases your senses to superhuman, a new super watch with the updates such as invisibility and fashion of the area you are in" Director Bob explained. Soon the search for Vortex begins.

 _Cyanide fluoride_

 _A new material that world 20 just came up with. It is the 5_ _th_ _strongest material in all the worlds able to redirect bullets, lasers and energy attacks and mimic its attack power in a melee or ranged attack._

 _Super watch updates_

 _1._ _Invisibility_

 _2._ _Grappling hook_

 _3._ _Heightened trackers_

 _4._ _Able to slow time down but not freeze it or other world keepers_

 _5._ _Universal Translator_

After I got the items Director Bob gave me I went back home to say bye to everyone, my family and friends. After that I went back to my office to start the search for Vortex. I looked through virtual files and up-to-date news that just happened. Then I spotted him on world 02. So that was where I started. I world jumped there and it felt nicer than the other times it was cooler.

 _World 02_

 _World 02 is the world of superheroes but it has 6 dimensions_

 _1._ _Normal_

 _2._ _Genderswap_

 _3._ _Axis (superheroes become supervillains)_

 _4._ _Ultimate_

 _5._ _Battle world_

 _6._ _Cinematic_

On world 02 he chose dimension 03 and went to Iron Man and Mister Fantastic. Then I had to turn on the invisibility which worked out more perfect than I suspected so than I turned to the super hearing.

"So, you want us to make you a nuke bigger than the fat man," Tony said laughing.

"No. I want you to make a nuke big enough and dangerous enough to wipe out an entire plant!" Vortex yelled.

"And what exactly are you going to do with it?" Tony asked,

"Kill a world or two if i'm up to it." Vortex replied.

"Not on my watch. We may be villains but we don't want to die" And soon they started a fight. Fists were flying, lasers were blasting but Vortex world jumped stunning axis Iron man & Mister Fantastic. But then he jumped back with the destroyer gun from the 6 dimension.

"Now listen up I am not asking you to build this I am telling you to! I am not afraid to fire than go and look for more help." Vortex demanded. I knew I had to get involved so I ran in one minded and without a plan of attack. "Him." "Me." I replied. "Get him!" Vortex shouted. And soon there was another brawl 2 on 1. Usually I would be overwhelmed and fall but the now the new suit and super watch where helping so much, well until I got hit with a blast from the gun. I felt like I just took a shower in a burning building. But I got no harm and I shoot a blast of energy right back at him and boy it felt good.

 _Destroyer Gun_

 _The weapon dimension 6 made to help them battle against the destroyer suit. It blasts energy bolts that are hotter than plasma alone._

I managed to hit Vortex but he blew it off. I went to hit him again but I felt sleepy and soon I was out cold.

When I woke up I was tied up in a lab where I saw Iron Man, Mister Fantastic and Nick Fury. They seem to be working on a missile wait no, no, no. it looks like a nuke I can't tell so I decide to say "what are you making" and no reply so I melt the chain with my laser if I can find where my watch is. Trouble is I can't find it. Then I remember that I got one built one to my suit. (I love upgrades.) Once the chains are melted I do a victory dance but they see and hear me. So, I shoot them with my laser but it's on stun so they're fine (I hope).

While they are unconscious I decide to look at the files a little snooping. And what I find is shocking. They took my super watch and took it upon themselves to build a replica. But I find more what they were building. It's not a missile or a nuke. It's a drone that go's into the earth superheating the core turning the surface a fire pit, the worst thing is that the drone is already complete and on its way to the core I need to stop this and fast. So I stop time or slow it down to 1 microsecond per hour. I world jump back to my world to tell mission command.

"Sir! Sir! I have bad news." I yell hoping he would hear but he's not there. In fact not a living soul is here. Where is everyone? I check my watch again to check that there is nothing I miss then it shows me this. 'Director Bob's birthday'. (Whenever it is his birthday everyone execpt me apperatly, gets a day off.) With that happening, I decide the best next thing to do is time travel tomorrow when everyone is back.

"Sir I have something to tell you" I say puffed "World 02 dimension 3 it's going to blow! The supervillains have placed a geothermal bomb to the planet's core." "I know, every day when it's my birthday the security is set high. Lasers everywhere. I knew you were here." He replied. "I sent a recovery team there so that they could stop it but it's frozen. I think you had something to do with that." "Eh. A little" I say.

As it got a bit awkward I decided to go to my office to get a lead on Vortex. But I got nothing. So I chilled around and went to the city. And I did nothing. I was bored and if I went to another world just to play I would be called a slacker. So I went on my same lead to the same spot where I left off. And I think I might find something helpful there that might lead me to him.

While I'm checking the area for clues (again) I stumble upon a file. As I opened it I was thinking what is in this file? The one thing I wasn't expecting was to see this. 'Virus implanted.' Then everything was clear from the drone to the urge of him wanting to destroy all worlds. His building a new one.

As I'm in shock of this I world jump over to my world and deliver the news. "Director Bob, Director Bob!" I yell, "I have more news about Vortex and it's not pretty." As I tell him the news he looks in horror as the world I just came from is starting to have earthquakes, cyclones, thunderstorms! Soon it's like the moon was moved (and it was).

As we wait for it all to rush over the Director orders for there to be a recovery team to go there immediately. As that's happening I find a new lead about Vortex on world 16. So I now know where to go next.

 _World 16_

 _World 16 is based on Star Wars but in a corrupt universe where the empire succussed in becoming the galaxy's ruler._

As I am world jumping I realise that I am going to a war where everywhere is the battle field. So I activate my suits laser reflectance helmet. Once there I need a new weapon other than my suit's laser. With a little bit of stealing a selling a buy enough to just buy a laser sword/lightsabre.

Once I got one I decided to look around but this is a big galaxy so my chances are low. While I'm browsing I see a space ship just there. Growing old and rusty. Obesely the right thing is to leave it alone and just keep walking. But if I want to find vortex I need a ship. As I'm in the middle of the heist the owner of it sees me and I see him. I take a big gulp of fear as this is my first time here. And in the sense of fear, I stun him. Soon the ship is up and running. With my new watch it has the ability to scan plants the size of Jupiter but with the ships tech I can boost the range to a solar system. As I'm flying through the galaxy solar system to solar system I start to wonder what he needs from this corrupt galaxy. With the fights and the empire who rules by fear in making weapons of mass destruction. Than it hits me. "He wants to build a mini death star" I say in horror.

 _Death star_

 _A dwarf plant size space station with a laser beam capable of wiping out an entire giant red sun planet._

Soon I fly over to the galaxy's main building planet. There I start my search. Within 5 minutes I find him and boy he was blending in so well. It was like he was born and raised here.

"Director, I found Vortex he's working on World 16, dimension 2. From the design it looks like the death star except smaller and more armoured up. Do I go in for pursuit?" I ask "Wait for backup. We are coming in soon." He tells me. It's been 5 minutes and they still didn't come yet. So I do my job and disobey orders by going in pursuit. I see him and he sees me. Soon he draws out his weapon a double sided lightsabre. I draw mine out.

We fight at it like gladiators on world 28. With each slash you either die or just live longer. The scary thing is knowing that back when Vortex was in the keepers he would train with a sword and sometimes double sided. He would say that 'you might not know when you are going to need to use a sword so always be ready for it and everything else'. Add in my lack of experience I feel like I needed to say my good byes to the entire galaxy. "Argh!" I cry out as I was just hit my suit doesn't make it go through but it still burns after all its concentrated plasma.

So far in the fight I managed to avoid most of his attacks but I didn't get a slash. "Oh no!" I cry as he just got my sabre out of my grasp. As I am forced to either use my suit laser or hand to laser combat but choose neither and teleport away back in to my ship without him knowing.

With me dealing with 2nd degree burns (from missing some of his slashes) I go back to HQ to get some treatment. I decide its best to debrief on what happened so far but it's sort of hard to explain so I use my suits recording video.

It turns out it was a very good idea. Now the keepers know where he is, know what his building and also know what to expect. The down side of that is that the director knows that I disobeyed his direct orders, almost got myself killed and also knows that I need sword training.

"The punishment for disobeying my direct orders is being kicked out from the keepers and if the action got people killed it would be to be sent to World 30. But you showed us his location, showed us what his making and its weak points along with who's on his team. You just dodged a bullet here, but you still need a punishment you are not allowed to be here or on the mission for 1 day." He said in a stern voice. "But sir needed to do it you guys where all taking so long to come it gave you 5 minutes and you still weren't there so I went in. and yes I almost got myself killed but you all have a lead to follow." I protested back. But still with all my arguing I still was of.

During the 2 days I still was doing hard work to try and help. After all if Vortex wined he would make a new world where nothing would be right. Dogs would walk people and money would be free, I think. So I decide to take it easy and just sleep it out.

In my dream things are weird just as if Vortex succussed in his villainess ways. There I see people bowing down to him calling him King Vortex it's a nightmare. Then there are the keepers who are about to be frozen to the point of them not even aging. And the worst part is that I'm on that list coming 17th to be frozen. Then the platform starts to move inches closer to our doom.

Then I wake up terrified at what might possibly happen in Vortex's horrible world. So I go to work even if it means being banished to World 30. Once I get there everyone is staring. I start to feel a bit scared at what might happen next. "The Director wants you now. Oh, and welcome back agent Peter." Said agent Maria. "Thanks." I reply.

As I walk over to his office I start to wonder what he wants to talk about. So I prepare myself mentally for the talk.

"I've been expecting you." "Look I wanted to come here and it's my fault. If you want to send me to World 30 at least let me finish my mission first. And I will not take no for an answer sir!" I say, but I wasn't expecting him to say ", wait, wait, wait. You came over here because you wanted to. And you came even though you still think you're in your suspended days. They already passed." He says laughing "I asked you here today because I wanted to give you back your gear." For a moment I feel awkward about what I had just said hoping he forgot. So I take my gear and go on.

I go on back over to World 16 Dimension 2 and hop back on the same ship as earlier on continuing. As I am doing the solar system check only to find that his nowhere to be found. As I fly away in disappointment I see that while I was back at HQ they finished building the mini death star and they also launched it into space. The worst part is that they were able to channel the energy and make into a hand held blaster. (My day just keeps getting worse.) Now I need to use my super scanner now more than ever. But as I'm turning it on the ship that I'm in just explodes its Vortex, and it seems like he got a new upgrade now I can't use my scanner to track him. As I'm floating I start to feel tired. And just before I pass out I hit the distress button on my watch.

Soon I wake up in the medical bay back at HQ. "What happened?" I ask. "Your lungs were running out of air so your suit slowed it down to 1 beat per hour. When we found you, you were unconscious and freezing, your skin was turning into ice and it was blue if you were there any longer your skin would of cracked and the air in you would of escaped killing you. You were lucky that that world's space works differently to ours." The doctor responds. "And yet again what happened and how did you know where I was." I ask. "Your watch has a tracker in it that only runs on our radars so we flowed it until we found you" he replies.

Once I got out from the medical bay I wanted to go back into action but the trouble was I didn't know where he was and I have no ship to help breath in the space. So I went over to the lab engineers and asked them for some gear.

"Hey, Agent Murry! I need you for something." I shout. "Then follow me." He responds. He take me over to his lab where I see loads of cool things like, a laser cannon, a super bouncy living goo, a radioactive ball and a white hole. "So what do you need?" he asks. "I need a space ship that is practically indestructible, able to sense super watches, camouflage, and weapons." I reply.

 _White Hole_

 _A white hole is the opposite of a black hole. Instead of it pulling things towards it, it pushes things away. The bigger it is the more powerful the push radius is._

He gives me an eye roll right before he takes me to his experimental room. In there I see lots of ships. He leads me more down to the back. "Here it is the Watch Bird. It's everything you need." He smirks. "I thought these where only theriacal," I say.

 _Watch Bird_

· _Able to fly 5 times faster the speed of sound_

· _Invisibility on radars and physically_

· _Made of cyanide chloride_

· _Has a range of weapons ranging from bullets, missiles (heat seeking and homing) and lasers._

· _And has the abilities of the 'super watch'_

Once I got in the Watch bird I felt like I was a super hero from world 2 prime. I felt like I was on top of my game I could do anything. Once I got it up and running Agent Murry lead me to the deporting bay. "Thanks for this ride." I say. Whenever I get exited I mix up my words. Soon I left going back to Vortex. Once I was back in World 16 I could not even'

find a spec of him but I wasn't going to quit. In the Watch Bird, I searched day and night.

Soon I was puffed and wanted answers badly and the only place I could find them was at the Death Star. Once I was there I needed to find the main control panel. I searched and searched but I couldn't find it or anything. I needed a lay out of the entire thing to find the main room with the control and the central to everything around. I did some snooping around and found the main centre the trouble was it was filled with guards and generals. I turned on the suits invisibility and went in silently knocking them unconscious with a dart gun that was built in to the watch. I began my hack through they're video footage. Until I see Vortex. I tur the audio up only to hear him say "The world canon is ready to fire the ray. We are ready to go." A builder says. "If we are ready than get it warmed up I have the feeling we are going to need to go. Also, I will be gone for a while don't leave until I say so." Vortex explains.

As I stand there in shock I realise that the safest thing to do is call the director. But I'm knocked out (yet again). When I wake up I am hand cuffed (again) my super watch is on a counter top (again) and there are villains working on it (again), also the chain I melt it with the laser built into my suit. They see me I shoot them with the laser on stun. (I am having some serious déjà vu here.) I go up and grab my watch to put it back on.

When I walk out I see a window and outside is World 2. As the laser gets ready to fire Vortex grabs a stone from the ground than the laser goes of destroying World 2 prime destroying the dimensions it must offer killing billions. One part of Vortex's plan is complete 2 worlds done 28 left.

I time travel back in time to warn them about what was going to happen but they didn't believe me. "I'm a time traveller you know me from 3rd grade I came in to tell you are going to be rich in the future." Immediately after that I time travel back in time to Iron Mans 3rd grade class and tell him everything, I even give him a photo of me than I travel back in time to exactly where I was. "I remember you. You gave me a photo of yourself I even have it here. Wait you are a time traveller." "And if I was evil you would know I would of kilt you when you were born." I reply. "So what is the news you have for us?" "You all need to leave evacuate the entire world! Everything will be destroyed you have 1 hour. So, what are you waiting for hurry fly at Mach 50 whatever? By the way if you don't everyone will die." I say.

After that I time travel 55 minutes into the future to find that nobody's there. With that happening I summon The Watch Bird. Once inside I use the enhanced sensor to find that everyone has left the planet. I try to see where everyone is by leaving that earth. I try to find them but as the mini 'world killer' arrives. As I need to stop it I try to think how did they stopped it in the prime world. Then it hit me, if I cannot destroy it from the outside in, I need to destroy it inside out.

I hop in the Watch Bird and warm up the lasers. Than as I start flying I am bombarded by an armada of tie fighters. So I call backup. My friends Amy, Derek, Tom and Samantha come in to the fight with their own Watch Birds. So the attack begins. We all fire away our laser canons blowing up tie fighters. "Cover me!" I shout in to the coms. I heroically fly through the fight dodging the lasers until I am hit. The laser that hit me came from my own ship. "Hey! What was that for were on the same team?!" I shout over the coms. Luckily my ship can handle it. So I continue flying through until I finally reach 'the world killer'.

I turn on the camouflage and go through the landing bay. I need to fly over to the centre of the ship, shooting the battery, destroying it completely. Sounds easy but it's hard. First off, my elbow accidently hit the button that turns off my camo revealing myself to the whole army of soldiers. Soon I found my shields shorting out right as they bring in their laser canon. I teleport outside of the huge **CODE RED `** planet killer

 _Code red_

 _A code red is said to be the most urgent of all the codes. It is in the World Keepers rules saying that code reds should be dealt with immediately and if no World Keeper attends it they will be banished to world 30 for 72hours (3 days)._

As I orbit this code red I fly into the huge planet killer. I bravely start to fly into it feeling the rising temperature boiling my blood. Soon my sweat starts to evaporate heating it up more. I tried to cool it down by using the A/C but only steam came out. "Guys, can anyone hear me" "Of course we can. Where are you by the way." They replied. "Alex. Be careful in there you might get a heat stroke." "I will. Thanks, Amy." I reply. I charge up my Laser blaster to full power and blast it into the huge planet killer. The explosion was huge it almost melted a hole into the watch bird.

"Oh no. Guys Where's Alex I can't see him anywhere. Is he fine?" "Amy it's fine. Its Alex we are talking about, he'll make it." "I don't know Tom the explosion seemed to cover it up." Samantha said. Than out of the ash's I rose. I looked so majestic. I was like 'hey babe'. It looked cool.

"ALEX!" they yelled. "Hey guys. So let's go back I think Vortex might be laying low." With that we flew off but before I did I called in the World Keepers Clean Up Team.

It's been 2 weeks since the whole **CODE RED** thing and I have been searching for Vortex on the virtual files. I have been checking everywhere when I realise I have been checking everywhere except World 30. I set my Super Watch to World 30 but it warns me that I should have some of the right gear before entering. I go out and get some protective gear. Suddenly my Super Watch gets an incoming message.

"ALEX PERTER. REPORT TO MY OFIFCE NOWWWWWW!" I head over to Director Bobs office while I am walking I wonder why he called me what could I have possible done. "Alex I received an alarm saying that you are going to World Jump to world 30" "Sir I am going for the mission you gave me I have reason to believe that Vortex may be hiding there-" but the director cuts me off. "If Vortex is on World 30 then he is a Deadman." "Yes sir but you said that this is my mission to bring in Vortex." "Do you want to be a Deadman too." "I would rather sacrifice my life for a billion more" I reply." The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, as you say" "Go to World 30 but I warned you."

As he said that I left and got the rest of the gear. Once I am done I go and say bye to my friends as I leave for World 30. I got my watch and World Jumped to World 30.

When I there I feel, chilled and frightened a lot looking at the red sky and ashy ground. I look for a shelter but also while searching for Vortex. I am wondering what Vortex could possibly need from this world keeping in mind that he may not be here at all. After an hour of mindlessly searching I find a foot print. A foot print that was just formed 22 minutes ago. Following them I see a person limping around. I go over to see if they are ok. "Sir or Madam are you ok?". As I touch them my arm starts to turn green like lime and it is so creepy I must cut my arm off and hopefully the super human part of my healing takes over. "Ah!" I yelp in pain.

"Stings doesn't it. Feels like you're getting eaten alive coming back and getting eaten again." Someone says. "Who are you?" I say, "You have no idea I am the one you are looking for." Then he pulled away his cloak to reveal Vortex. "This desolate world. HA, it's the perfect place. People say that I did this all but I didn't this it's the worlds as it was meant to be. I just speed up the process of events that were naturally going to occur."

I immediately send a message over to the other World Keepers. Telling them all that Vortex is on Earth 30. Straight after I do that Vortex knocks me out. (Ouch.) when I wake up I am in a building while its raining something red. Blood red to be exact. When I look up is see little hole in the ceiling with water droplets landing inside. "They call it acid rain. Highly dangerous. Almost killed me to. Not to mention how they come out at night the perfect time." "for what" I reply "Didn't I tell you the-" then the other world keepers come and knock him out.

Back at Earth 20, I am in my work space (while get cheers from everyone) thinking about what Vortex said. After a while I go over to the prison cell where I see Derek breaking out Vortex. "This is not what it looks like" he says. Then he runs of with Vortex behind. I managed to capture Vortex (again) before me finally shooting a stun round at Derek.

After all that I report Derek to the Director. "NOW DEREK, YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD YOU LITTLE! YOU ALMOST JUST RELESED THE MULTIVERSE'S WORST VILLAIN BACK OUT THERE!" He yells. After that it was so quiet for like 5 seconds. "As punishment, I banish you to Earth 30 for 72 hours (3 days) with the essentials for only 36 hours or half that time also, you are going to have to do dimensional clean up with no one else. Then go to earth 2 dimension 1 Sector 2188 cause need you to sign something for me. One of their people came and asked me to sign it. So, I threw him away to his world." What Derek Did was bad but he didn't deserve that punishment. Sure, he did try and release the multiverses worst villain out here but he should've just been kicked out not have to do those thing but well whatever director Bob wants go's.

 **Hey guys this is PowerHouse 123 and this is the first chapter of the world keeper i have more storys planned that i will post later on throught the year. hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Aftermath and Confusion

Back at Earth 20, I am in my work space (while get cheers from everyone) thinking about what Vortex said. After a while I go over to the prison cell where I see Derek breaking out Vortex. "This is not what it looks like" he says. Then he runs of with Vortex behind. I managed to capture Vortex (again) before me finally shooting a stun round at Derek.

After all that I report Derek to the Director. "NOW DEREK, YOU LISTEN, AND YOU LISTEN GOOD YOU LITTLE! YOU ALMOST JUST RELESED THE MULTIVERSE'S WORST VILLAIN BACK OUT THERE!" He yells. After that it was so quiet for like 30 seconds. "As punishment, I banish you to Earth 30 for 72 hours (3 days) with the essentials for only 36 hours or half that time also, you are going to have to do dimensional clean up with no one else. Then go to earth 2-dimension 1 Sector 2188 cause need you to sign something for me. One of their people came and asked me to sign it. Ha, I just threw him away to his world."

It's been about 3 weeks since Derek left to do his punishment, but I am still wondering why he tried to do it. So, I went down to the jail cells to talk to Vortex. When I found him, he was a huge mess? Shaggy hair, baggy eyes, and multiple scars and Bruises everywhere with the one black eye.

"You don't look so well." I say. "Well a lot happens in super max that you don't know about. Beatings, torture. Those are just the best things but. Rehab. That is worse." "I didn't ask about what happened." "But you did put me here." "No, you put yourself here when you almost destroyed earth 2!" "A price to pay but for a good cause." "What good cause? The only good thing about what happened was how it ends! With you there and me here."

And with that I walked out with rage spilling out. Just how could you have such a disregard fo life that you are willing to destroy and entire galaxy, dimension and universe to just shrug it off when things didn't go to plan. Thinking it was over I walked back over towards hq. To see it surrounded in security. Then for them to all turn at me.

Once they started shooting, I knew I had to go off somewhere else so I world jumped to earth 24 to escape the barrage of what I think would be friendly fire. When I world jump back to earth 17 to my house, I think I'm fine only to get a loud knock and banging on my door. "Open up!" They shout. I look through the peep hole to see what looks like the entire security division all at my door guns aiming. The lead officer standing there counting down the count of three. Once he said one, they all started shoot at my house. I quickly teleport out of their house to behind the lead officer

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Sir Alex Rider you're under arrest for the assistance of the escape of Vortex."

I break out his grasp and quickly world jump back to earth 24…


End file.
